Through His Eyes
by asylem29
Summary: [slight AU] [Oneshot] He never saw anything to gain from doing 'that'...         [kyouyaXharuhi]


**A/N:** I was greatly inspired by the picture of Haruhi's and Kyouya that was shown on the last page of the third volume (the one where Haruhi had taken Kyouya's glasses off and she had long hair there, while Kyouya had her in his arms). Hatori-san said that it looked like a sibling love story. I wondered about it and since I was a fan of the pairing and the 'kind' of love story, why not?

I based Haruhi and Kyouya as they were in Ouran though…so that I had something to work with.

And since I didn't know what their last names should be, I didn't put any. This is story is going to be slightly AU-ish because I don't know what school this is and there's no host club here. (sorry!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club…Bisco Hatori-san does.

So, please bear with me and my uncontrollable fingers of sheer typing madness. This is my first Ouran fanfic (yay! I gave Mori-sempai something to say!)! Please don't forget to review right after!

Enjoy!

* * *

He never was somebody who will be easily pleased. He wanted something, he won't beat around the bush, that would only be wasting his precious time. Though, he can be very sarcastic, and sadistic, it's really okay…if he wasn't, that wouldn't be him now, would he?

He would always have a notebook and a pen in his hands. He would be off on his mobile phone if there was something that needs being done. He was the perfect businessman.

He was the perfect businessman and nothing else. He refuses to be anything else.

He was a businessman to the public…it was unknown how he was at home.

His name is Kyouya. Don't mess with him…he will make you regret it.

* * *

She had her hair free from a ribbon and as she walked to the library, she was innocent as ever to the loving looks of the boys behind her. She was the fantasy of each male student in the school. She was downright perfect. Cute to the extent of beautiful, smart and witty, she even has ways so that everyone would be at peace no matter the biggest of quarrels.

She was a perfect lady…who didn't act like a lady.

She was naïve to boot! Someone tries to ask her out, and she agrees, making the boy elated. But as soon as they arrive at the school grounds, she bids the boy goodbye and tells him that she had a nice walk to 'out'.

No wonder, brother doesn't worry.

He doesn't need to and there wasn't anything to be gained.

Her name is Haruhi. Don't mess with her…she won't get it.

* * *

Kyouya took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. It was already time to get home, and instead of doing just that, he went to the library to work on some research for the future.

Hadn't he any friends?

Sure he had some. If you counted an annoying half-Japanese, half-French blonde guy who keeps him from doing any work to be his friend.

Suou-san was okay…but not Kyouya-approved 'okay'.

Kyouya found it even more annoying when Suou-san dubbed himself the 'daddy' of Haruhi. Now, that was just weird, because he even insists Kyouya to be 'mummy'.

Kyouya just sighed. He would gain nothing from telling this blonde guy that he was the brother of Haruhi. Apparently, Haruhi thought she didn't have to, since she considered Suou-san to be Kyouya's friend, she figured that Kyouya already told him about it.

Then there were the twins.

Oh…Kyouya found them really annoying. They were devilish to the point that they performed Public Displays of Affection, if not on each other, on Haruhi. Now that was just plain evil.

They even performed PDA in front of him, figuring that Haruhi was nothing to him…obviously, they were totally wrong. But Kyouya knew he would gain nothing from telling them that he was the brother of Haruhi.

He sighed and brushed it off. He will be the one who will not fool around. He was not up for fooling around.

Kyouya gazed outside the window and caught a scene of Haruhi and the three boys of utter annoyance playing something that involved a can, running away and hiding.

He gave a ghost of a smile and kept watching.

"Your sister is really pretty as always, Kyouya-san" a voice from behind told the be-spectacled lad.

"Good afternoon, Hani-sempai, Mori-sempai." Kyouya didn't need to look at the newcomers to tell that there were two of them. Where Hani-sempai was, Mori-sempai will surely be there.

Now, don't think Kyouya told these two boys his true relationship with Haruhi. Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai were there when Kyouya and Haruhi enrolled together.

Kyouya didn't bother telling them to keep a secret, because it wasn't really a secret. It was just something not mentioned often. But Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai didn't speak a word about it.

The pair sat down across Kyouya.

"You are clearly annoyed at the fact that the three's behavior towards Haruhi-chan is too intimate for friends." Hani-sempai pierced an arrow through Kyouya that time, but Kyouya didn't show it.

"Yes, that is true" Kyouya adjusted his glasses, eyes not looking away from the window. The game was done, Haruhi and the others went inside the building, but he still stared at the spot where he last saw Haruhi.

"Well, why won't you just tell everybody that she is your sister?" Hani-sempai asked.

"Why should I?" Kyouya answered the question with another question.

"I can see that you're just killing yourself trying to keep it to yourself. You want to go up and tell those boys off because it is your right to be a protective brother. Don't you want that?"

Kyouya finally removed his eyes from the window and looked at the boy across him. "That is not much of a gain in comparison to the troubles that I will have to go through just so that I can have that right."

Hani-sempai smiled "One trouble being, Haruhi's anger towards you when you try to pull an 'over-protective-brother-act' on her?"

"Yes, that is one."

Silence filled the library once more. But it was broken too soon by the five words spoken by Mori-sempai.

"Mitsukini, you have an appointment."

"ah, yes. I apologize, Kyouya-san. Even though, I'd rather speak with you more, I have to go meet my dentist" Mori-sempai was already helping the smiling Hani-sempai up but they stopped when a girl followed by three troublesome teens entered the scene.

"Daughter!!!" One called

"Haru-chaaaan!" two followed

"Kyouya!" Haruhi stopped in front of Kyouya with a pout on her lips.

Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai motioned for Suou-san and the twins to not come closer. Even though the three disagreed, they did as they were told.

The five watched the exchange that Haruhi and Kyouya had.

"You know what the doctor said! I knew it! When I saw you from downstairs, I knew it!" Haruhi scolded.

Kyouya sighed and took off his glasses. He rubbed his eyes but Haruhi slapped his hand away. "Don't do that!"

Kyouya looked at her and replaced his glasses on the bridge of nose. Without a warning, he pulled Haruhi to sit on his lap. "Can you see now? I'm fine."

Haruhi pouted and looked at Kyouya's eyes. His eyes looked tired and used. Why won't Kyouya rest?

"No, you're not fine." Haruhi removed his glasses and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer. She stared deeper into his eyes said, "You look worn out and tired to me."

Kyouya sighed "Fine, I'll rest, for your sake…but at home." He let go of Haruhi and let her stand up.

Kyouya was about to reach for his glasses when Haruhi pulled it away from his grasp.

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi, with a smile, placed the eyeglasses atop his nose and kissed his forehead "Thank you."

Haruhi waited for Kyouya to tidy up his things and she pulled him out of the library, leaving behind a group of three, with their jaws to the floor and a pair with smiles on their faces.

As the siblings walked side by side, hand in hand through the halls of their school, students gaped and whispered amongst themselves.

"Kyouya-kun…?" a girl with red ribbon tied to her hair gaped at the intimacy of the two of the most perfect people in the school. Renge adored Kyouya…but being a fan of sweet romances, she let him go.

Kyouya saw a flash of red and smiled. Renge is the kind of girl who believes only what she seems to be the truth in what she sees. She was also the kind who had many connections to which she loved sharing the newest of gossip…

Kyouya's smile grew bigger…that was what he saw through his eyes.

He absolutely found no gain in telling everybody that Haruhi was his sister


End file.
